


Waking Up

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 08:28:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6603841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Challenge:</b> Written for Snarry100's prompt #520: Fantasy.</p>
<p><b>Warning(s):</b> Not epilogue friendly, LOL. </p>
<p><b>Beta(s):</b> Sevfan and Emynn.</p>
<p><b>Disclaimer:</b> The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Waking Up

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Snarry100's prompt #520: Fantasy.
> 
> **Warning(s):** Not epilogue friendly, LOL. 
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Waking Up

~

Harry’s warm, his arm slung around a trim waist, his morning wood nestled against a curvy arse. Life’s as he’s always fantasized it would be. Perfect.

A piercing shriek makes them both sit bolt upright. Harry gropes for his glasses. 

“I’ll check on him,” says Ginny. 

Harry eyes her in horror. 

“What’s wrong?” she says, reaching for clothes. “Were you expecting someone else in your bed?” 

With a shout, Harry sits up in bed panting. The figure beside him stirs. “Nightmare?” Severus asks quietly.

Harry closes his eyes in relief. “Yes,” he whispers as Severus sleepily gathers him close. “Nightmare.”

~


End file.
